The Return Of Sigma
by Uiemad
Summary: Verry funny my favorite character is Saffron
1. Saffron friend or foe & how strong is th...

The Return Of Sigma  
  
Giga: Snoar!!!!!!!  
  
Roll: For the last time.WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
Giga: Who!?!  
  
Roll: ^_^ That's better  
  
Giga: Wheres MegaAss?  
  
Roll: On the couch eating Cornflakes  
  
Giga: -_- My, Cornflakes?  
  
Roll: Yup!  
  
Giga: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You sorry ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Giga runs down the stairs trips falls runs back up the stairs and runs back down again. Then he hits Mega in the face and eats the Cornflakes)  
  
Giga: Like I said in the last story, Cornflakes are the only thing I love more than Roll.  
  
Roll: And like I said in the last story, when did you become a bigger idiot than Mega!!!!!!!  
  
(Mega is just starting to run around the room yelling when Giga grabs his face)  
  
Giga: Not this time!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Giga throws Mega out the window)  
  
(Mega runs back, right through the door)  
  
*crash*  
  
Mega: Im back!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mega: Did you miss me!?!  
  
Giga: No..  
  
*crash*  
  
Roll: Not another hole!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Standing infront of everyone is a tall skinny Silver Metalic Reploid with silver hair)  
  
Saffron: I am Saffron  
  
Giga: Oh.Want to play PS2!?!  
  
Saffron: Sure!!!!!!  
  
Giga: Kingdom Hearts, Splashdown, Armored Core 2, Tekken Tag, Devil May Cry, or Final Fantasy X?  
  
Saffron: Hmmmm..... How about.. Kingdom Hearts!!!  
  
(Giga and Saffron pick up the controllers and start playing)  
  
  
  
(A tall dark reploid named Shadow is talking to Sigma)  
  
Shadow: Ur an ass, Ur an ass, Ur an ass!!!!!!!!  
  
Sigma: Im an ass..HEY WAIT A SEC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Ur as dum as they come!!!!!!Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Sigma: That's it ur fired !!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Im not even hired!!!!!!!!  
  
Sigma: Oh. ur hired!  
  
Shadow: Cool!  
  
Sigma: Ur fired!!!  
  
Shadow: So...Ur just gonna hire me again like u were gonna in the first place!!!  
  
Sigma: Ur right...Ur hired again.  
  
Shadow: Cool!  
  
Sigma: GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Sigma: Want a donut?  
  
Shadow: Sure!  
  
Sigma: Jelly or glazed?  
  
Shadow: Glazed  
  
(Sigma and Shadow start munching on donuts)  
  
  
  
(All of a sudden Sigma flies into Giga's house and hits a wall)  
  
Sigma: OW!!!  
  
Saffron: Every villan is lemons!!!-_-  
  
Giga: What!?! End!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Whats with lemons?

Chapter 2 Whats with Lemons!?!  
  
  
  
Saffron: Yes lemons  
  
Giga: Whatever?  
  
Sigma & Saffron: Battle routine set execute!!!!!!!!  
  
(Saffron gets suped up and blasts a hole right through Sigma)  
  
Sigma: Owie!!!!!!  
  
Saffron: I win!!!!!  
  
(Sigma runs away)  
  
Giga: Whats with lemons?  
  
Saffron: .Uh.well.there good!  
  
Giga: Lemon?  
  
Mega: LEMONS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roll: Im bored  
  
Mega: Im calling Saffron's cell-phone!!!!!  
  
Saffron: Im right here!  
  
(Mega dials the number)  
  
(Saffron answers the phone with a sigh)  
  
Mega: Can Saffron come out to play!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saffron: Im right here  
  
Mega: Oh.HI SAFFRON!!!!!!!  
  
Roll: Shut.The. Fuck.UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mega: Yes u r!!!!!!!  
  
Saffron: -_-  
  
Giga: R what  
  
Mega: Who?  
  
Giga: Whatever!?!  
  
Mega: Hi!!!!!!!  
  
Roll: Im going to sleep  
  
Giga: U go do that, Im watchin the Simpsons!!!!!!!  
  
Mega: I get the pocket lint!!!!!!!!  
  
Saffron: Uhm....I get my "Im the best dude in the world water recliner snack, drink, movie chair"  
  
Giga: I get the couch!!!!!!  
  
Roll: U do that  
  
Giga: Hey only I can say that!!!!!!!!  
  
Roll: Fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Roll leaves)  
  
  
  
(100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 episodes later)  
  
Giga: Snoar!  
  
Saffron: Snoar!  
  
Mega: Pepparoni!  
  
End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Pepproni Hey whats with the wierd titles...

Chapter #3  
  
(Everyone suddenly wakes up)  
  
Saffron: Pepperoni!?!  
  
Saffron: What kind of jackass says pepperoni when their sleeping!!!  
  
Mega: A good one! (  
  
Giga: -_-  
  
Giga: Hey Roll!!!  
  
Roll: What is it!!!  
  
Giga: Im hungry!!!Make me a sandwich!!!  
  
Roll: What!!!U woke me up at 12:00pm because u want me to make u a sandwich!!!  
  
Giga: Not just an ordinary sandwich!!!, A bologna sandwich!!!  
  
Roll: -_-  
  
******************************************************  
  
Saffron: Buuuuuuuuu.....  
  
Shadow: U die now!!!  
  
Saffron:...rrrrpppppppppp!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Woah!!!  
  
(Shadow flies backwards into a wall)  
  
Shadow: *_* owwww....  
  
Giga & Mega: Cool!!!  
  
Roll: That is soooooo juviniel!  
  
Saffron: Hahahahahahaha! Yeah, I know!  
  
Mega: T.G.I.F.!!!  
  
Roll: What!!! Its Wednesday!  
  
Mega: Yes u r!!!  
  
Roll: God the overwhelming levels of stupidity r overwhelming me!!!  
  
Giga: Uhm, Im out of things to do today.  
  
Saffron: Me too!  
  
Everyone: Hmmmmmm..  
  
Shadow: I got something to do!  
  
Saffron: Does it have anything to do with destruction?  
  
Shadow: No!!!..........  
  
Saffron: -_-  
  
Shadow: .........Yeeeeees  
  
Shadow: Well who cares Im gonna kill u anyway!  
  
Mega: K!!!  
  
Shadow: Don't u ever shut up!?!  
  
Mega: Wait!!!I know this one.....forty-two!!!  
  
Roll: God Mega shut up allready!!!  
  
Shadow: U shut up u slut!!!  
  
Roll: -_-  
  
(Roll picks up Giga and uses him to smash Shadow into the ground)  
  
Shadow & Giga: OW!!!  
  
Roll: That's what u get!!!  
  
Giga: What did I do!!!  
  
Roll: U woke me up at 12:00pm!!!  
  
Giga: Oooooooooh the saaaaaaaaaaaandwiiiiiiiich!!!  
  
(Shadow sneaks away)  
  
Giga: Oh no u don't!!!  
  
(Giga blasts Shadow into the sky)  
  
(Roll looks around the room)  
  
Saffron: Snoar!  
  
Giga: Snoar!  
  
Mega: Pepperoni!  
  
  
  
Well that's the end.........intresting isnt it? 


	4. A Happy AAAAw Forget It

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
(Its morning and everyone is up)  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Saffron: Hello  
  
Saffron: What!!!  
  
Saffron: Sry guys but I got to go its urgent!  
  
Mega: Bye bring back some cornflakes!!!  
  
************************************************  
  
Saffron: Sigma come out now!!!  
  
Sigma: Im not here!!!  
  
Saffron: Oh...wait a second!!!  
  
Sigma: Fine but it doesnt matter we have what we need and were gonna keep it k, bye!!!  
  
(Sigma dissapears just as shadow appears)  
  
Shadow: Eat shit!!!  
  
(Saffron yells out his attack)  
  
Saffron: Chestnuts roasting over an open fire!!!  
  
(Shadow blocks the attack)  
  
Saffron: What!?!  
  
Shadow: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Shadow holds up his hand and it starts to glow)  
  
Saffron: You eat shit...  
  
(A great burst of energy comes from Saffron's hand)  
  
Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!  
  
(Shadow explodes)  
  
Sigma: Oh well he was just a decoy now I have the ultimate minion!  
  
Sigma: Tetrum kill him!!!  
  
(All of a sudden a giant robot comes out of a portal and punches the ground sending a shockwave at Saffron)  
  
Saffron: AAAAAAAH!!!  
  
(Saffron is getting pummeled when Treble and Bass come to help)  
  
Treble and Bass: Die!!!  
  
(Treble and Bass fire rays of energy when they get knocked backwards)  
  
Saffron: Now its my turn!!!!!!  
  
(Saffron makes some sort of fast movements with his arms then fires a tremendous blast at Tetrum and kills him)  
  
  
  
Saffron: Now its your turn Sigma  
  
  
  
Sigma: I don't wanna, Im scared!  
  
  
  
(Sigma teleports away and everyone lives happily ever. Not!!!) 


End file.
